Episode 13: The Throwback
by Henry Gale
Summary: For anything in this series preceding this episode that hasn't been posted on this site, please visit the fanfiction section of & author name t.h.e.o.c.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 13: The Throwback

Part 3:

-----------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Monday, 1:30 P.M.:

(Marissa grabs a couple of books from her locker and slams it closed. She tunrs around and walks into Johnny.)

Johnny: Hey. Marissa… could we talk?

Marissa: Look, I'm late to hist---

Johnny: Please.

Marissa: Johnny, I know what you have to say.

Johnny: No, you don't. Marissa---

Marissa: I already told you. I'm with Ryan I've invested too much in him to just throw away our future together.

Johnny: I don't care about Ryan. I care about you.

Marissa: I know. But it's not about how you feel Johnny. I'm sorry.

Johnny: Marissa, just listen!

Marissa: Look, I don't want to hear it, okay? Please just leave me alone! (Marissa closes her eyes, regretting what she just said. She opens them again and apologzes.) I'm sorry, I just---

Johnny: You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore. You're getting back into Harbor, I'm going off on tour… why don't you just have a nice life, okay? (Johnny turns around and walks away.)

Marissa: Johnny, wait! (He turns back around and the two of them stare at each other for a moment. He then turns back around. Marissa sighs and heads to class. The camera turns to the entrance of the library, where Casey, who witnessed the whole conversation, is standing. She lets out a sigh as well.

-----------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Monday, 1:30 P.M.:

(Ryan and Seth are walking down the hallway.)

Seth: So, what's going on

Ryan: Nothing much. You?

Seth: About the same.

Ryan: So, Dr. Kim said Marissa has a good chance of getting back in. Thanks to Summer and Anna.

Seth: Well, now that you mention it, I kind of have a small problem

Ryan: Yeah. I figured that would be a problem. S, how goes it with the Summer Anna situation anyway?

Seth: It's pretty… awkward. Kind of.

Ryan: That's good.

Seth: Yeah. Summer says everything is fine though, so I guess… I guess we're all good. But something bout the situation is not quite right,

Ryan: Wait. Summer told you she's okay with it?

Seth: Yeah, why?

Ryan: You honestly believe that nothing is going on between those two?

Seth: Come on, man. She's my girlfriend. I trust her. (Ryan shoots him a look.) And if the whole trust thing doesn't work out, at least I know the two of them won't become friends. We all know how disturbing that could be.

-----------------------------

Harbor High School, Library, Monday, 1:30 P.M.:

(Anna is at the library sitting at a table with a book open. She is writing on a piece of lined paper. Summer approaches abd shadows over the table. Anna looks at her and smiles.)

Anna: Hey Summer.

Summer: Where's Seth?

Anna: Excuse me?

Summer: Look, I know you didn't just come here to visit Newport.

Anna: What are you talking about, Summer?

Summer: If you're here for Seth---

Anna: What? (The two of them glare at each other.)You don't honestly believe that, do you?

Summer: For your information, me and Cohen are doing great. We don't need you to bring any problems to our relationship.

Anna: I'm not here to go after Seth.

Summer: Then why are you here?

Anna: (angrily getting up) You know what? You can think what you want. But I am not here for Seth.

Summer: So you keep saying. But how am I supposed to believe you?

Anna: I didn't think you'd take it this way.

Summer: Look, you might think you have him, with the AP physics and the comic books… but he is mine.

Anna: Summer—

Summer: Don't bother. I'm leaving (Summer turns around and begins to walk out.)

Anna: It's funny. I thought that you'd be a little bit more understanding. (Anna collects her things and says to Summer.) Hey, Summer? Just so you know, my aunt… she passed away. My uncle thought it woulkd be best if I spend some time in Newport with my parents.

Summer: Seth didn't tell me---

Anna: That's because Seth doesn't know. You're the only one I told.

Summer: Oh my gosh.

Anna: Say hi to Seth for me. Apparently, I'm not allowed to speak to him myself. (Anna walks out. Summer has an extremely guilty look on her face.)

-----------------------------

The Newport Group, Sandy's Office, Monday, 2:00 P.M.:

(Sandy is sitting in his office filling out some papers when two shady looking police officers knock on his door.)

Sandy: May I help you?

Officer: Is there a Wayne Riddle here?

Sandy: He's not here right now. He… he left.

Officer 2: He did?

Sandy: Yeah. Recently, as a matter of fact.

Officer: Was he here today?

Sandy: Yes he was.

Officer: Well, if you know where he is, could you please give us a call?

Sandy: (As he takes the card and looks at it) What is this about?

Officer: Just tell him we need to speak to him. It's important. (The two officers walks away. Sandy suspiciously looks down at the card and then back at them two of them, who are now outside of the office.)

-----------------------------

Cohen household, Kitchen, Monday, 2:00 P.M.:

(Kirsten is sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffeen sorting out the mail. She opens an envelope addressed to her and opens it, taking out a large invitation of a party taking place in Beverly Hills. She sees a paper asking if she would like to cater. She lets out a small sigh.)

-----------------------------

Yogalates Class, Monday, 2:30 P.M.:

(Taryn, Betty, Joan, Nancy, and a few others are sitting in relaxing positions on the floor.)

Taryn: I'm just saying that we have to give those two a chance. I mean, look at them. They're all alone.

Nancy: They have each other.

Taryn: You know what Nancy? I think you need to let Julie back into our group. Not that you're really a part of it. If we wanted, we could have you out in a minute.

Nancy: Oh yeah?

Taryn: Yeah!

Betty: Look, Taryn's right. Julie deserves another shot. I mean, she suffered from a few setbacks – so what?

Nancy: Her husband stole millions of dollars from half the people in Newport, she was clearly scamming Caleb Nichol for his money, she made a porn video---

Joan: Next time she has a secret like that, I'm sure she won't make a video. Like you and your whole whore business.

Nancy: (glaring at her) Fine. We'll give her another shot. But if something bad happens, don't complain about it. (The three of the girls smile at her. They then close there eyes and return to their normal positions.)

-----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 13: The Throwback

Part 3:

-----------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Monday, 1:30 P.M.:

(Marissa grabs a couple of books from her locker and slams it closed. She tunrs around and walks into Johnny.)

Johnny: Hey. Marissa… could we talk?

Marissa: Look, I'm late to hist---

Johnny: Please.

Marissa: Johnny, I know what you have to say.

Johnny: No, you don't. Marissa---

Marissa: I already told you. I'm with Ryan I've invested too much in him to just throw away our future together.

Johnny: I don't care about Ryan. I care about you.

Marissa: I know. But it's not about how you feel Johnny. I'm sorry.

Johnny: Marissa, just listen!

22

Summer: For your information, me and Cohen are doing great. We don't need you to bring any problems to our relationship.

Anna: I'm not here to go after Seth.

Summer: Then why are you here?

Anna: (angrily getting up) You know what? You can think what you want. But I am not here for Seth.

Summer: So you keep saying. But how am I supposed to believe you?

Anna: I didn't think you'd take it this way.

Summer: Look, you might think you have him, with the AP physics and the comic books… but he is mine.

Anna: Summer—

Summer: Don't bother. I'm leaving (Summer turns around and begins to walk out.)

Anna: It's funny. I thought that you'd be a little bit more understanding. (Anna collects her things and says to Summer.) Hey, Summer? Just so you know, my aunt… she passed away. My uncle thought it woulkd be best if I spend some time in Newport with my parents.

Summer: Seth didn't tell me---

Anna: That's because Seth doesn't know. You're the only one I told.

Summer: Oh my gosh.

Anna: Say hi to Seth for me. Apparently, I'm not allowed to speak to him myself. (Anna walks out. Summer has an extremely guilty look on her face.)

-----------------------------

The Newport Group, Sandy's Office, Monday, 2:00 P.M.:

(Sandy is sitting in his office filling out some papers when two shady looking police officers knock on his door.)

Sandy: May I help you?

Officer: Is there a Wayne Riddle here?

Sandy: He's not here right now. He… he left.

Officer 2: He did?

Sandy: Yeah. Recently, as a matter of fact.

Officer: Was he here today?

Sandy: Yes he was.

Officer: Well, if you know where he is, could you please give us a call?

Sandy: (As he takes the card and looks at it) What is this about?

Officer: Just tell him we need to speak to him. It's important. (The two officers walks away. Sandy suspiciously looks down at the card and then back at them two of them, who are now outside of the office.)

-----------------------------

Cohen household, Kitchen, Monday, 2:00 P.M.:

(Kirsten is sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffeen sorting out the mail. She opens an envelope addressed to her and opens it, taking out a large invitation of a party taking place in Beverly Hills. She sees a paper asking if she would like to cater. She lets out a small sigh.)

-----------------------------

Yogalates Class, Monday, 2:30 P.M.:

(Taryn, Betty, Joan, Nancy, and a few others are sitting in relaxing positions on the floor.)

Taryn: I'm just saying that we have to give those two a chance. I mean, look at them. They're all alone.

Nancy: They have each other.

Taryn: You know what Nancy? I think you need to let Julie back into our group. Not that you're really a part of it. If we wanted, we could have you out in a minute.

Nancy: Oh yeah?

Taryn: Yeah!

Betty: Look, Taryn's right. Julie deserves another shot. I mean, she suffered from a few setbacks – so what?

Nancy: Her husband stole millions of dollars from half the people in Newport, she was clearly scamming Caleb Nichol for his money, she made a porn video---

Joan: Next time she has a secret like that, I'm sure she won't make a video. Like you and your whole whore business.

Nancy: (glaring at her) Fine. We'll give her another shot. But if something bad happens, don't complain about it. (The three of the girls smile at her. They then close there eyes and return to their normal positions.)

-----------------------------

Episode 13: The Throwback

Part 4

-----------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Monday, 5:00 P.M.:

(Ryan and Seth are both sitting at the kitchen table talking.)

Seth: Okay, dude, I haven't seen you with Marissa for a while.

Ryan: She kinda goes to a different school now, Seth. I'd figured you realized that by now.

Seth: Why not tonight?

Ryan: She's busy… til eight.

Seth: Eight. That's great. Why not have her over then? (Ryan gives him an uneasy look) Come on, man. Now I know something is up.

Ryan: Look, to be honest, me and Marissa… none of use have really been happy this year. I don't know what's going on with us.

Seth: So you're just gonna ditch her?

Ryan: I just need some time.

Seth: Well, if that's really the case, you need to stop avoiding her and just tell her that.

Ryan: I just wish we could go back to the way we were before.

Seth: So?

Ryan: It's not that easy. Especially with Johnny around. (Seth gives him a pitiful look.)

Seth: All right, I gotta go catch up with Anna.

Ryan: Does Summer know?

Seth: Unfortunately.

Ryan: Don't worry, man. I'm sure it will all work out.

Seth: I'd say the same to you, but I think you know what you need to do for that to happen. (Ryan gives him a weak smile and Seth leave the room. Ryan then walks out to the pool house. The camera shifts to the front of the house. As Seth opens the door to leave, Marissa is about to knock.)

Marissa: Hey.

Seth: Hey. (Marissa looks at him uneasily.) He's in the pool house. (Marissa smiles at him and then walks to the pool house as he walks out the front door to Summer's. As she enters the rom, Ryan is laying down on his bed. She slowly knocks, and he gets up.)

Ryan: Marissa?

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan: What's going on? I thought you said you had something at school?

Marissa: Yeah, I was actually gonna stay for something, but I was kind of tired. I figured I'm stop by and see you.

Ryan: Okay. Are you sure everything's okay? You seem kind of… I don't know.

Marissa: No, really I'm fine, I just…

Ryan: Is he stalking you?

Marissa: What? (Ryan looks at her.) Ryan---

Ryan: If he's bothering you, just tell me---

Marissa: Look, I'm really okay. I don't need your help with Johnny.

Ryan: Look, if you're gonna keep letting him do this to you---

Marissa: Ryan, he's not doing anything!

Ryan: Look, I really don't want to keep talking about Johnny. It's getting old already. So you need to figure it out.

Marissa: What does that mean? (Marissa is really upset.) Are you… breaking up with me?

Ryan: (He looks at her for a moment. He then looks down at the floor and back up to her.) We're going for a ride.

-----------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Monday, 5:00 P.M.:

(Johnny is in shorts and a tee shirt snd closes his locker. He is on his way out when Casey leaves a few of her friends and approaches him.)

Johnny: Not now Casey.

Casey: Johnny, where is she?

Johnny: I thought she was staying today.

Casey: Yeah, so did I.

Johnny: Wait, she's not here? I really need to talk to her.

Casey: You know what, I think I might have a good idea of why she isn't here.

Johnny: I wish you could just stay out of it.

Casey: Why? She's my friend.

Johnny: She's mine too. And I think I'm entitled to talk to her whenever I want.

Casey: If she was your friend, she wouldn't be running away from you. If she was your friend, you would stop being so selfish. (Johnny angrily looks at her and then walks away.)

-----------------------------

Harper Household, Outside, Monday, 5:10 P.M.:

(Ryan pulls up to Johnny's house. He gets out of the car and Marissa tries to stop him.)

Marissa: I cannot believe you're actually doing this.

Ryan: What, you wanted him all over you the rest of the year?

Marissa: Look, he's leaving in a few days. Just cut him some slack.

Ryan: That's no excuse. If you want him to stay away from you, you need to make him understand.

Marissa: Don't say anything that will make you- me look bad. (Ryan looks at her and walks off. He knocks on the door and waits a few moments for an answer. After no one opens the door, he gets back into the car.)

Ryan: No one's home yet.

Marissa: I thought he would be back by now. I wonder where he is. (The camera cuts to Ryan and Marissa walking into the Cohen house. Kirsten is in the kitchen and when she sees the two of them starts speaking.)

Kirsten: Oh, hey guys. Someone just stopped by looking for Marissa. (Ryan and Marissa give each other a look. Kirsten is a little confused.) Well, I was wondering if you knew where your mom would be right now?

Marissa: I'm not sure. (The doorbell rings.)

Kirsten: (getting up) I'll get that. (She goes to the door and opens it, Julie at the door. Julie walks in and goes into the kitchen with Kirsten following.)

Julie; Oh, hey sweetie. How is everything? Feel like I haven't seen you in a while.

Marissa: Everything's fine. Right Ryan?

Ryan: Right. (pauses) Well, we're just gonna go to the pool house. (The two of them walk off.)

Julie: Kirsten. I am so excited for this party. This is a serious chance for us to get back into the crowd.

Kirsten: Which might not be such a good thing.

Julie: Come on, Kirsten. Where's your excitement?

Kirsten: Julie, I can't keep watching you and Nancy Townsend compete for the spotlight. I---

Julie: So you're not gonna come?

Kirsten: No. I said I would---

Julie: Great. See you then. Bye. (Julie walks out. Kirsten sighs and just stand there until the phone rings.)

Kirsten: Hello?

Sandy: Hey.

Kirsten: Hey. How's everything at work?

Sandy: Not so good.

Kirsten: Is it Wayne?

Sandy: Wayne… he doesn't exist here anymore. And right after I let him go, I find two cops showing up looking for him.

Kirsten: What's going on with him?

Sandy: Wouldn't you like to know.

Kirsten: Well, I just got an invitation to an event in Beverly Hills.

Sandy: That's a far ride from here.

Kirsten: Well, I was thinking I could spend the weekend there.

Sandy: Is everything okay?

Kirsten: To think working with Julie Cooper would keep me occupied. All I've been doing is sitting in the house and catering Newpsie events in which Julie and Nancy have been battling each other to death.

Sandy: Okay. When is this thing?

Kirsten: Oh, don't worry, not for a while. We still have plenty of Newpsie events to look forward to. Like tonight's.

Sandy: Good luck with that. (pauses) Okay, well, just wanted to see how you were doing. Talk to you later. I love you.

Kirsten: Love you too. Bye.

-----------------------------

Roberts Household, Outside Summer's Room, Monday, 5:30 P.M.:

(Seth knocks on Summer's door, and after a moment she opens it, a little upset.)

Seth: Hey. I wanted to talk to you. (He walks in and sits on her bed as she closes the door.) Okay, so about Anna---

Summer: Yeah, actually, I just have to tell you---

Seth: No no wait. Look, I know things are weird now that Anna's back. I just wanted to than you for being so cool with everything. (Summer looks guilty.) Now, what did you want to say?

Summer: Well, I think I did okay on my history test today.

Seth: (smiling) Great. Now I'm gonna go help her out. See you tomorrow. (He gets up and kisses her, then walking out of her room.)

-----------------------------

(Seth is in his car driving down the street when he sees Ann walking along the beach. He pulls over somewhere and gets out, curious as to why she is there.)

Seth: Anna?

Anna: (upset) What are you doing here?

Seth: Is everything okay?

Anna: I'm fine.

Seth: Yeah? Well, why are you here? I was on my way, and I saw you walking here, so---

Anna: Actually, I was planning on leaving.

Seth: What?

Anna: Yeah.

Seth: Anna, you just got her. You can't just leave.

Anna: Look, Summer was right, okay? This isn't working out.

Seth: Summer?

Anna: No- I didn't mean to say that. Look, I'm not here to cause problems with your relationship with Summer. Obviously this isn't gonna work out. I think I'm gonna go back to Pittsburgh. (Seth is very upset when she says this. The two of them look at each other and then Seth looks down.)

Seth: Yeah, well, I have to talk to Summer. I think she owes an explanation.

Anna: Look, I'm sorry about everything.

Seth: Don't go. I'm not gonna let Summer ruin your time here.

Anna: And I'm not gonna let myself ruin yours. I'm not leaving yet, but I have to leave.

-----------------------------


End file.
